


Like Fucking Catnip

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes crazy when he comes home and something is different on Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fucking Catnip

“You smell..different,” Ian said, pulling Mickey back against him and burying his nose in his neck. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and nosing all around Mickey's skin.  
Mickey flinched away, laughing slightly. “Stop, Gallagher, that tickles.” He continued flipping through the magazine in front of him on the kitchen counter, taking a sip of his beer. Ian kept at it, though, rubbing his face in his nape, almost like a cat. “You keep that up and I'm gonna go bald.” He belched loudly, trying to squirm out of Ian's grasp.  
Ian didn't let go, only slacked his grip a little. “But you smell so good,” he mumbled hotly, sneaking his fingers into Mickey's hair to tug lightly and expose his neck more. He loved the way Mickey instantly reacted to him, and the way he got annoyed when he couldn't hide it.  
“C'mon, man, lemme finish my beer,” he pleaded half-heartedly, allowing Ian's fingers to trail up under his shirt and over his stomach. He sighed at the subtle scrape of nails at the top of his pubes, pushing back against the other man.  
“What is it?” Ian asked in a low voice, his breathing quick and going ragged. He had one hand moving up Mickey's chest, and the other going further into his sweats. He sighed when he found no underwear.  
Mickey didn't answer. He couldn't, his mouth wouldn't cooperate. Instead it lay open, letting the little moans escape. He shrugged, then hissed when Ian pinched one nipple, rolling it between his fingers to get it taut and peaked.  
“What's it smell like?” Mickey dared to ask, leaning his head back against Ian's shoulder and letting his eyes close from the sensations. His hips bucked and he gasped when Ian took hold of him, stroking gently and revving him up.  
Ian licked up Mickey's neck and inside his ear, keeping his hand going at a steady pace until Mickey was fully hard. “Like sex,” he answers, kissing and sucking on his neck. Then his hand moved lower, cupping his balls a minute before inching his fingers back to Mickey's hole and teasing the ring.  
“Fuck, oh fuck!” Mickey panted, feeling the burn of Ian's middle finger trying to press its way inside him. His legs went weak, but Ian had a firm grasp on him. Both hands were flat on the counter, as Ian played with him. He pushed back slightly and grunted frustratedly.  
“You plannin' on wetting that thing?” he gritted out, letting his head drop and looking at the open magazine. Ian laughed against his neck devilishly, sending a shiver down his spine.  
“I have to have you,” Ian practically growled, pressing Mickey fully against the counter with his hips and grinding a little to let Mickey feel how serious he was.  
“Right now?” Mickey stupidly asked, his brain a scrambled mess from the rough motion.  
Ian just moaned as his answer, pushing Mickey's sweats down around his ankles and shoving him down on the counter. He sank down behind him and licked a stripe up the crack of his ass, grabbing and spreading the cheeks as his tongue laved at the puckered opening.  
“Jesus Christ, Ian!” Mickey gasped in surprise, as ripples of pleasure came over him. “Ohh fuck,” he whined at the ravenous way Ian ate him out.  
Ian kept licking and sucking, spitting and getting Mickey wet as he opened him with his tongue. He slid a finger in along side it and moved it in and out, driving Mickey crazy. This didn't last long with the noises he was making because the sounds were only egging Ian on. He got up and undid his pants faster than his hands could keep up, pushing them down and positioning Mickey the way he wanted him. He spit in his hand and slicked himself up, groaning from how horny he was. He leaned over Mickey, bringing his nose to his neck again and sniffing hard, as he lined up and pushed in without warning.  
“Uhh!” Mickey cried out. Ian didn't stop until he was all the way inside, pressing in deep and filling him up.  
“Mmm, yeah,” Ian grunted, leaning up and starting to fuck Mickey when he'd given him a moment to adjust. He pounded into him relentlessly, holding tight to his waist and pulling him back against him with every thrust. He lifted up his shirt and ran his hands down his back, feeling it arch every time he hit the right spot inside the other man. He smacked Mickey's ass a few times, slowing down a bit then picking back up. He grabbed a fistful of Mickey's hair and pulled him up from where he was skewing and ruffling the pages of the magazine. Mickey made a guttural whine when Ian bit hard at his neck and drove in even harder, making Mickey get up on his toes, although his legs were shaking from the force. “You smell so fucking good, Mick, God!”  
“Mmh..ugh, yeah...yeah, fuck..fuck me ohh...” Mickey couldn't stop himself. His sweaty hands and body stuck to the counter as he tried to brace himself. He was close, he could feel it. Ian had his back against his chest and held him in place with a hand almost at his throat and the other on his thigh. He could feel him twitching against his walls as he humped at his prostate.  
“Shit, shit..I'm gonna come....fuck.. Uhh!” Ian shouted, pressing his face against Mickey's neck and spurting his load inside of him. He moved them back slightly so he could get a hand between Mickey and the counter and too his cock in his hand, jerking and twisting his wrist. Mickey turned his head and locked their mouths in a kiss right as he reached his edge and went over, Ian's tongue licking the intense moans from his mouth.  
They collapsed against the counter when they were both done, breathing hard and sweaty and fucked out. Mickey turned in his arms and Ian kissed him lazily, caressing his body and feeling it still shaking a bit. They pulled apart and looked at each other.  
Ian bit at his lip, turning redder than he already was and ducking his head. He saw the bite mark and the bruises already forming on Mickey. “Um..wow, I don't know what just got into me..” he laughed nervously, running his fingers along Mickey's flushed skin.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing him on the neck before grabbing something off the counter from inside the magazine. He grinned as he showed it to Ian.  
“Guess I should get this then,” he joked, holding up the paper cologne sample he'd torn out and rubbed on himself about ten minutes before Ian got home.  
Ian laughed, blushing again and nodding his head. “Yeah, it's like fucking catnip.”  
He pulled Mickey in for another kiss, taking in his scent.


End file.
